


Remember how we thought if we followed the dots it would stop all the accidents

by moonstruckNeophyte



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstruckNeophyte/pseuds/moonstruckNeophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GC: TH3 TRUC3 W4SNT 4BOUT NOT PL4Y1NG G4M3S TOG3TH3R DUMMY <br/>GC: 1T W4S 4BOUT NOT ST4BB1NG 34CH OTH3R 1N TH3 B4CK 4NYMOR3 <br/>GC: 4ND STOPP1NG TH3 3NDL3SS CYCL3 OF R3V3NG3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember how we thought if we followed the dots it would stop all the accidents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanchoparty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanchoparty/gifts).



(I've always liked the idea of these two meeting in a dreambubble at some point)

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Surrounded (Or Spiraling)" by Silversun Pickups


End file.
